Six cafés gâchés et celui qu'ils ont bu ensemble
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Saïx et Vanitas, deux vies en parallèle. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose à voir l'un avec l'autre, à part, peut-être, qu'ils ont pensé "j'ai le temps pour un café".
1. Premier café

Yo people ! J'ai besoin de Sanitas. Vraiment. Je sais pas pourquoi mais d'un coup j'en ai fort fort besoin. Feed me.

Du coup je voulais remplir mon recueil des 5 Sens sur eux, du coup je me suis dit avec du café, après j'ai un peu eu l'idée et je me suis dit je garde le café mais pas le goût. Et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit sur le format x+1, donc voilà.

Comme le titre l'indique, ce sera en sept parties qui feront approximativement 2k mots chacune, qui sont toutes écrites donc ça, ça veut dire que je serai dans les temps !

Dans ma tête j'étais supposée poster le vingt-cinq décembre mais en fait non. Voilà. Donc, bonne année. J'espère que ça commence bien pour vous !

Bref, bonne lecture !

Six cafés gâchés et celui qu'ils ont bu ensemble

Premier Café – Septembre

Vanitas est pressé, Saïx est pressé, deux vies en parallèle. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose à voir, l'un et l'autre. Vanitas est en retard pour son _date_ Tinder, Saïx court entre deux rendez-vous professionnels. Vanitas a un vieux jean troué qu'il s'est promis de jeter cinq fois ce mois-ci, Saïx porte une chemise blanche et une veste de costume noire qui doit coûter trois fois le chômage de Vanitas. Vanitas a oublié de mettre son réveil, Saïx est réglé comme une horloge suisse. Vanitas crève la dalle parce qu'il a pas eu le temps, Saïx sort d'un déjeuner d'affaires trop copieux pour lui. Vanitas trace vers le métro, Saïx rejoint l'arrêt de taxi le plus proche. Ce qu'ils ont en commun, c'est qu'ils ont eu la même idée, la même pensée. Ils se sont dit : _J'ai le temps de __p__rendre un café_.

Maintenant les gobelets de carton sont vides, le café de Vanitas est sur la chemise blanche de Saïx et le café de Saïx est sur le sweat-shirt noir de Vanitas.

« Putain, tu pouvais pas faire gaffe où tu vas ? »

Saïx recule et soupire, il regarde Vanitas avec un air las, comme on regarde quelqu'un qu'on a connu toute sa vie et dont on regrette qu'il n'aie jamais changé malgré nos efforts. Vanitas a pas le temps, et à dire vrai Saïx non plus, Vanitas dit «_ Fuck _» et va pour partir mais Saïx le retient de mauvaise grâce.

« Attendez : je savais que ce serait quelqu'un comme vous, mais pour autant nous ne devrions pas abandonner de nous rencontrer. Tenez, je vous laisse ma carte. Je suis pressé, mais vous pouvez m'appeler ce soir, à partir de dix-huit heures trente. »

Vanitas prend la carte avec méfiance, il voit le type filer et se dit qu'il est tout de même vachement chelou, pour ne même pas faire un trou dans son emploi du temps pour rencontrer son âme-sœur. Il l'a toujours trouvée naze et un peu décevante, la phrase qu'il a tatouée sur les reins, et la réalité correspond bien. Il rentre dans un café, demande un stylo et note « 18h30 » sur la carte de visite. Son téléphone affiche qu'il est déjà trop en retard, tant pis pour son _date_. Il vole le stylo en n'y faisant qu'à moitié attention et rentre chez lui, peut-être manger un bout, peut-être finir sa nuit, et sans doute zoner devant son PC. Rien de vraiment inhabituel.

Saïx a toujours une chemise de rechange, il dit que c'est parce qu'il est prévoyant, sa sœur dit que c'est parce qu'il a trop regardé _Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill_. Il préfère sa version à lui. Et puis, avec un tatouage comme le sien, ça pouvait se deviner, aussi, c'était une bousculade, et Saïx sait qu'il a souvent un café dans les mains. Voilà, c'est tout. Il regarde son téléphone. Pas de message. Pas non plus le temps de passer prendre un autre café à emporter. L'autre ne semble pas vouloir l'importuner. Saïx ne sait pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il pense de toute cette histoire – mais il passe l'après-midi à attendre dix-huit heures trente.

À dix-neuf heures quarante, son téléphone sonne. Il a déjà répondu à trois appels de numéros inconnus en espérant tomber sur une voix aux yeux jaunes, mais on a essayé de lui vendre tour à tour un abonnement internet, des fenêtres double-vitrage et une isolation de ses combles. Cette fois, la voix n'a pas un ton commercial pour un sou, elle ne semble même pas totalement éveillée et elle dit :

« Yo. Ça se prononce comment ton nom ? Le x est muet ou bien ? »

Saïx tique. Il aurait préféré des salutations plus en règle, mais il ne s'y attendait pas sincèrement. Pas de la part de quelqu'un qui insulte une personne qu'il n'a jamais croisée.

« Ça se prononce Saïx. Puis-je connaître le vôtre ?

— On se dit vous, alors ?

— Eh bien on ne se connaît pas.

— Mais t'es mon âme-sœur.

— Je préférerais le vouvoiement tant que l'on peut s'y tenir.

— Si tu veux. Si vous voulez. Moi c'est Vanitas.

— C'est un pseudonyme ?

— C'est le nom que j'utilise. Vous avez d'autres questions à la con ?

— Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ? »

Un petit silence. L'autre, le Vanitas, doit hésiter. Saïx clarifie :

« Je souhaiterais vous inviter chez moi.

— Je suis pas à votre disposition.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Saïx se dit qu'il va devoir marcher sur des œufs avec lui et diable ce qu'il déteste ça. Il est franc, et froid. Il ne va pas changer sa nature, et sûrement pas avec son âme-sœur.

« OK. Envoyez-moi votre adresse. »

.

« Bon.

— Bon. »

Il est minuit quarante, le dernier métro va bientôt partir. Vanitas a refusé l'écharpe que Saïx a proposée par politesse. Il a été élevé à la galanterie. Ce n'est pas très étonnant.

« Voulez-vous rester coucher ? »

Vanitas pouffe. Il roule une cigarette en s'appuyant au mur à côté de la porte.

« Vous voulez dire dans le sens dormir, j'imagine ?

— Je ne crois pas que nos relations actuelles laissent place au doute.

— Ça dépend des gens. J'ai déjà couché avec des types dont je connaissais pas le nom de famille alors bon.

— Dois-je comprendre que vous vous attendiez à un rapport sexuel ce soir ? »

Vanitas hausse les épaules. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il attendait. Pas grand-chose de précis, en fait. La soirée était un peu bizarre mais il a vécu pire.

« Vous ?

— Non. Je préfère que nous fassions connaissance en premier lieu.

— Mais je vous plais ?

— J'imagine. Disons que vous ne me déplaisez pas.

— Euh, OK. »

Vanitas pouffe encore. Il a dû descendre une bonne partie de la bouteille à lui tout seul. Il en avait besoin.

« Et vous ? »

Vanitas relève le nez de sa clope qui n'est toujours qu'à moitié roulée pour mieux le voir. Le visage fin et long, grand, les yeux jaunes et les cheveux bleus, une cicatrice énorme au milieu de la face, rasé de près, pas d'eau de Cologne, pas d'après-rasage, pas de déodorant, pas de parfum distinctif. Fumeur de blondes, milieu de trentaine.

« Vous êtes pas trop mon genre. »

Saïx plie la bouche mais Vanitas ne croit pas qu'il soit vexé. Lui non plus, il ne doit pas être le genre de Saïx. Enfin, c'était prévisible.

« Bon bah salut.

— Bonne soirée.

— Ouais. »

Vanitas a fini de rouler sa cigarette, il passe la porte. Il s'arrête. Comme s'il sentait qu'on avait une question à lui poser. Et Saïx a une question.

« C'est vraiment le sweater sur lequel j'ai renversé du café ? »

Vanitas hausse les épaules. Il sourit mais il est de dos, alors ça ne doit pas se voir, et il s'en va.

.

« Oui. À lundi. … Au fait. Je l'ai rencontré. … Je ne sais pas. Il est … différent. Non, non. Je dois le revoir ce soir. … Il ne me dérange pas. … Aqua ? C'est comment de … Non, rien. Je divague, c'est tout. Bonne journée. … Oui. »

.

Octobre

.

« … Vanitas ? »

Vanitas grommelle quelque chose avant de relever la tête. Saïx le regarde, dans l'expectative. Il a sans doute posé une question.

« Euh, vous disiez quoi ?

— Ça ne devait pas être très intéressant, vu comme vous fixez votre assiette.

— Nan mais c'est pas vous.

— Je me doute. »

Vanitas sent quelque chose qui pèse dans son ventre. Il le sait, qu'il est pas fait pour ça. Les relations sociales, il a pas l'habitude, et puis c'est un peu forcé tout ce cirque. Ils se voient une fois par semaine, ils dînent ou ils prennent des cafés, ils sont allés au cinéma voir une blockbuster qui n'a plu ni à l'un ni à l'autre, Saïx a proposé le théâtre, Vanitas a dit bof, Saïx n'a pas insisté.

« J' devrais y aller.

— Vous vous sentez mal ?

— Ouais, c'est ça. »

Saïx ne dit rien, Vanitas ramasse ses affaires. Ils se voient toujours chez Saïx, jamais chez lui. En même temps, quoi ? Il lui proposerait un dîner ? Il sait pas cuisiner, il a pas de four pour faire réchauffer une pizza et pas de table où manger, c'est un studio banal, petit et bordélique.

« Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? »

C'est la première fois que Saïx propose ça, et pour une fois Vanitas n'est même pas ivre.

« Ça va. J' suis à moto.

— Vous rentrez chez vous ?

— Nan, j' vais rester dehors j' crois. J'ai b'soin d'air. On s' revoit la s'maine prochaine ? Lundi, vingt heures ?

— Je peux venir avec vous ? »

Vanitas hésite. Il a rien à foutre dehors, le jeune riche. Il est très bien chez lui avec le chauffage et ses draps en flanelle, son parquet bien ciré et son savon bio.

« Pour quoi faire ?

— Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti pour autre chose que le travail. Ça vous dérange ?

— Un peu. Et je capte pas trop.

— Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

— Ce que je fous là, déjà. Et pourquoi vous me rappelez, ce genre de trucs. »

Vanitas est pas très à l'aise et l'autre lâche un « oh » sobre alors que ses épaules se tendent visiblement. Vanitas l'étudie. Il cherche une autre réponse que les mots.

« Parce que nous sommes âme-sœurs ?

— Mais c'est pas suffisant, ça. »

Saïx dispose ses couverts parallèlement sur son assiette, à droite. Il a dit à Vanitas que ça signifie qu'il n'y touchera plus, que son repas est fini. Il n'a presque rien mangé. Vanitas non plus.

« Vous ne voulez plus me voir ?

— Je sais pas. »

Vanitas est presque sur la défensive. Il frotte sa ranger contre le tapis persan qui doit coûter son loyer annuel, prêt à l'attaque. Mais Saïx ne réagit pas. Il est amorphe, intouchable, impassible à toutes les tentatives de Vanitas de le faire bouger un peu, même, juste trembler. Quelque chose.

« Nous pourrions … prendre, disons, des vacances ? Ne pas nous voir pendant une ou deux semaines et aviser ensuite. »

Les yeux de Vanitas se plissent au terme choisi. Des vacances. Genre, ce qu'ils font, c'est du boulot. Vanitas ne comprend pas. Saïx est tendu mais droit, une chair de poule couvre son cou mais il ne tremble pas. Il est comme de glace, mesuré, il réfléchit plus vite qu'il ne pense.

« Ouais. Ça a l'air d'être la bonne solution. Mais c'est un peu ça qui me fait chier, je crois. Tout est raisonnable avec vous. C'est … chiant, ouais, juste ça. On se voit, salut. »

Vanitas attend quelque chose. Qu'on le retienne. Qu'on l'empêche de partir. Mais rien ne s'accroche à lui à part un regard qu'il choisit d'ignorer. Ce n'est pas si important. Ça ne marche pas toujours, après tout, Vanitas s'est renseigné. Il y a eu une couille dans le potage, et forcément, c'est pour son assiette. Fuck.

.

.

.

Et voilà pour la première partie ! Le vouvoiement c'est sexy. Si, si. Du coup normalement je posterai tous les vendredis ou samedis, une partie par semaine.

Bon, je me suis pas mal éloignée du café, c'est surtout juste un prétexte, mais ce sera un peu ça tout le temps. Ça donne surtout un cadre. Voilà. Bref.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est le seul moyen que les auteur.e.s ont pour avoir des retours !

Profitez bien de ce dernier week-end de vacances si vous en avez, avec du chocolat chaud et des moments de flemme assumée, et à la semaine prochaine !


	2. Deuxième café

Yo ! Voilà donc le deuxième café. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, c'est rare que j'écrive des scènes aussi longues je crois. Mais je l'aime bien, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !

Bonne lecture !

Six cafés gâchés et celui qu'ils ont bu ensemble

Deuxième Café – Novembre

Vanitas a attendu. Il a laissé les deux semaines s'écouler. Puis une semaine de plus. Pas un message de Saïx, alors c'est bien que ça ne valait pas le coup. Il a recommencé les _dates_ sans lendemain ni culpabilité. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ça n'a pas marché. Ni de la faute de Saïx non plus. C'est comme ça, un peu décevant mais ils s'en remettront. Vanitas ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose de cette histoire d'âme-sœurs, mais allez savoir pourquoi, de le rencontrer, ça lui avait fait quelque chose. Maintenant ça le fait juste chier. Ça le fait chier d'avoir espéré, il pense quand il est un tant soit peu honnête avec lui-même.

Pour couronner sa déprime de saison, il a arrêté de boire. Enfin, il a arrêté de se bourrer la gueule cinq soirs par semaine. Il a passé des entretiens d'embauche, ce genre de choses. S'il refuse tout ce que pôle emploi lui envoie il risquerait de perdre son chômage, il y va à moitié pour la forme mais il essaie d'arriver à l'heure et de mettre un T-shirt uni et propre. En gros, il a commencé une vie normale. Une vie d'adulte. Ça rassure sa sœur, parce que sa sœur s'inquiète toujours de rien, et il se sent un peu coupable que sa propre vie pèse sur elle. Elle, elle a trouvé son âme-sœur et ça se passe bien, ils ne se voient pas souvent parce qu'elle est partie un an en Italie, mais tout va bien. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit lui dire quand elle appelle. Juste, ils se sont vus un moment, et maintenant ils ne se voient plus. Rien de plus, rien d'exceptionnel, rien à raconter, pas de séparation dans les larmes, pas de romance en premier lieu, même pas un début de séduction. Un entretien d'embauche de petit-ami étalé sur un mois et demi, voilà. Dossier non retenu, ne correspond pas au profil recherché.

Saïx n'a rien dit, il est sans doute trop poli pour ça. C'était pas écrit sur le mode d'emploi du tatouage, ça. Y a pas d'instruction en cas de rien du tout, en cas de on-se-déteste-pas-on-s'aime-pas-non-plus. Quand il repasse là où ils se sont croisés pour la première fois, Vanitas regarde un peu autour de lui. Desfois que. Jamais rien. Un jour, un bonnet bleu qui a attiré son attention, mais il était porté par des cheveux blonds salement coiffés.

Sur un coup de tête, Vanitas retourne là-bas. Lundi soir, vingt heures. C'est ce qu'il avait dit, non ? Il est peut-être trois semaines et deux heures en retard mais c'est bien encore lundi quand il arrive et qu'il sonne. Pas avec espoir – justement pour arrêter. Mettre les choses au clair et ne plus y penser. Après ça, ce sera bien, et Vanitas pourra dire à sa sœur qu'il est devenu un adulte responsable et toute ces conneries, qu'il boit moins, qu'il a un boulot et qu'il gère ses merdes tout seul. Ça lui donne envie de crever dans une baignoire, mais si au moins ça la rassure c'est toujours bon à prendre.

La porte s'ouvre au bout de pas longtemps, d'abord un visage que Vanitas ne connaît pas mais qui est vite viré par Saïx. Il semble surpris de le voir, mais il n'en dit rien. Il ne demande rien. Il ne dit même pas bonsoir et Vanitas songe à le lui faire remarquer. Il ne se sent pas très bien.

« J' tombe mal ?

— Pas du tout. »

Et il y a peut-être quelque chose dans la voix, qui s'apparente vachement à du soulagement mais Vanitas ne veut pas s'y attarder.

« Euhm, en fait, si, un peu. »

Saïx se reprend et bafouille et ce n'est pas habituel. Ses lèvres se mettent à bouger sans émettre le moindre son, très vite, et Vanitas se dit s'il pense en parlant. Il a l'air d'avoir un peu bu, juste de quoi avoir chaud.

« Si, venez. Entrez. »

Il y a des gens dans le salon, mais Saïx ne leur dit pas un mot quand ils passent devant eux. Vanitas se sent suivi du regard quand ils disparaissent dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue. C'est la chambre de Saïx. Il y a un briquet sur la table de chevet, alors Vanitas va ouvrir la fenêtre.

« Vous ne me présentez pas ?

— Comment je vous présenterais ? »

Après le soulagement, Vanitas croit sentir un brin d'amertume. C'est presque une accusation. Comme si Vanitas était coupable du flou de leur absence de relation. Il fait un geste vague.

« Comme un pote ?

— Nous ne sommes pas vraiment potes. Vous n'avez jamais voulu qu'on le soit.

— Pardon ? »

Vanitas veut bien porter ses fautes. Souvent, il évite, il met en cause quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas quand on le confronte. Il est maître dans l'esquive des choses qu'on aborde sans les aborder. Là, il est trop surpris. De quoi l'accuse-t-on seulement ? Il est désappointé et Saïx est piqué. L'hôte sort, Vanitas trouve la lumière de la table de chevet. Il allume une cigarette. Saïx revient, hésite, le regarde, referme la porte, le regarde à nouveau de haut en bas, lui tend une petite tasse. Vanitas l'attrape, y fait tomber sa cendre d'un geste de doigts habitué.

« C'était un café. »

Vanitas irait presque pour s'excuser, admettre son erreur. Mais non.

« Et maintenant c'est un cendrier. »

Pourtant, un café, ça l'aurait bien tenté. Il s'est levé tôt, ce matin, il n'a pas l'habitude.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

— Ben pour vous voir.

— Vous auriez pu appeler. Prévenir, je ne sais pas.

— Vous aussi.

— Quoi ?

— Vous aussi, vous auriez pu appeler. »

Saïx traverse la pièce, ferme un battant de la fenêtre, ouvre sa table de chevet et en sort un paquet de Marlboro Gold : si Vanitas peut reconnaître le paquet, il les a achetées à l'étranger. Il ne distingue pas bien les lettres mais ça ressemble à l'alphabet, déjà.

« Je pensais que vous aviez besoin de temps.

— De temps ? Genre, combien ?

— « Genre », jusqu'à ce que vous donniez des nouvelles.

— Eh beh en voilà, des nouvelles. J' suis v'nu. Bon. »

Saïx attend un moment. Puis il parle.

« Je ne comprend pas.

— De quoi ?

— Ce que vous attendez de moi. Je ne vous comprend pas, Vanitas, vous débarquez comme ça, sans prévenir. Je suppose que même vous, vous savez que ça ne se fait pas, de débarquer à l'improviste chez les gens, et puis il me semble que vous avez fait part lors de notre dernier entretien un désir assez clair de ne pas me revoir, alors pourquoi ? »

Il a parlé très vite, et Vanitas se demande si c'est le stress, parce que Saïx fait plutôt des phrases courtes et précises, de ce qu'il a vu. Mais il n'a pas tout vu, il n'a même pas beaucoup vu. Il se souvient brutalement de la raison de sa venue. Il n'a plus envie de le dire. De lui dire, _Bon on a un peu essayé on va s'arrêter là_ mais Saïx attend une réponse. Vanitas sent à l'intérieur de lui qu'il a tout sauf envie de le décevoir.

« Pour tirer le bordel au clair ? Genre, se dire un peu. Des trucs. Que, j' sais pas, ça marche pas, ciao bye-bye ? »

Sa voix hésité malgré lui. Il laisse place à une réponse. Mais un silence d'abord. Et puis, juste :

« Ah. »

Ça n'avance pas. Vanitas ne sait pas comment rebondir sur un truc comme ça. Il demande, encore :

« Bon, ben tout est dit ? »

Il n'a pas envie de partir. Mais Saïx a des invités, et puis, il se lève tôt demain. Des excuses. Saïx ne l'a pas retenu la dernière fois. Il n'a aucune raison de le faire aujourd'hui. Cette fois, Vanitas va sortir et ne plus revenir en arrière. Une main glacée attrape l'arrière de son cou. Saïx a bougé vite, et maintenant il le surplombe de toute sa hauteur, dressé droit face à lui, proche.

« Moi, je n'ai rien à dire ?

— Ben je sais pas. »

Saïx le fixe et Vanitas déglutit bêtement, avec l'impression monstrueuse que ça fait un bruit énorme, un bruit qui envahit la pièce.

« Vous embrasser maintenant, ce serait déraisonnable. Est-ce que c'est ce genre de choses que vous attendez de moi ? »

Peut-être oui, peut-être que Vanitas a une vision des relations un peu bizarre. Peut-être qu'il a trop l'habitude qu'on lui coure après, qu'on lui force un peu la main. Il fait en sorte de donner le moins possible, et même, il ne donne pas vraiment. Il laisse les autres prendre, comme une faveur. Mais Saïx ne semble pas vouloir se servir, et c'est troublant. Si proches, Vanitas ne le voit plus tellement net. Les yeux sont flous, la cicatrice aussi, Vanitas se souvient d'à quoi elle ressemble quand elle est nette et à la lumière du jour qui passe par la fenêtre.

« J' sais pas. Vous en avez envie ? »

Vanitas refile le bébé, de toute façon il ne ment pas. Il ne sait pas. En ce moment il ne sait rien. Nescient, voilà, incapable de comprendre le regard illisible en face, les yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un crocodile, du sang froid incompatible avec l'Italie qui brûle les veines de Vanitas. Mais son souffle est chaud.

« Vous en avez envie ? »

Saïx retourne la question, et c'est presque comme d'y répondre déjà. Saïx cherche un manuel d'instructions qui n'existe pas, Vanitas n'arrive pas à déchiffrer celui inscrit dans des prunelles si étrangères quand elles sont encore de la même couleur que les siennes.

« Oui. »

Vanitas ne dit jamais _Oui_. Il dit _Ouais_. Il dit _Yep_. Il dit _OK_. Jamais _Oui_. Mais c'est sorti tout seul, et sa voix est un peu plus basse qu'à la phrase d'avant, et les doigts se resserrent derrière son cou avant de disparaître brusquement, en un éclat de seconde Vanitas est laissé seul dans la pièce et, juste.

OK.

Si ça doit se passer comme ça, OK. Vanitas n'a pas la moindre once de regret, cette fois. Il se sent humilié comme il ne l'a jamais été, et il se trouve horriblement con d'avoir offert une ouverture pareille à un gosse de riche, à un type au sang froid qui va pouvoir se moquer de lui sans regret, Vanitas a juste besoin de temps, d'encaisser un peu la honte qui monte de ses pieds à son ventre. C'est l'émotion qu'il déteste le plus au monde, il sent ses joues qui brûlent et tout son corps qui chauffe. Il retrouve le briquet et rallume sa cigarette, en fume à peine deux bouffées avant de la jeter dans le café de toute façon ruiné. Il n'a rien pour se donner contenance, rien à enfiler. Il n'a même pas retiré sa veste en entrant. Il est prêt à partir tel quel. Mais la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et Vanitas est figé sur place.

« Mes invités sont partis. »

Saïx dit cela d'un coup, il ne referme pas la porte mais la lumière du salon est éteinte, et qu'est-ce que Vanitas pourrait bien répondre à ça ? Qu'il va filer lui aussi, que bientôt il pourra se gausser tout seul avec ses clopes étrangères et ses foutus draps en flanelle d'avoir réussi à draguer un gosse mal élevé ? Il n'a pas à lui donner cette satisfaction. Vanitas l'entend se racler la gorge, inspirer d'un coup par la bouche, tituber sur son expiration, inspirer encore et :

« Vanitas, souhaitez-vous rester cette nuit ? »

Saïx ne lui a pas proposé ça depuis la première fois qu'il est venu ici, et il se doute que maintenant, les mots n'ont plus le même sens. Saïx doit sentir sa pensée, Vanitas se dit, oui, c'est possible qu'il y aie une connexion ou un truc de ce genre, il précise :

« Sans vous obliger à rien. Évidemment. »

Vanitas le sait, qu'on ne peut pas l'obliger. Personne ne peut. Mais de savoir que l'autre n'essaiera même pas, c'est un peu différent. Pas qu'on l'aie jamais forcé. Là, il n'est pas sûr, il est un peu embrouillé. Il n'y a qu'un sens possible à tout ça, mais ce sens est tellement, tellement loin de ce comportement glacé, de Saïx qui le repousse, qui l'éloigne. Dans le langage de Vanitas, ce sont des signaux contraires. Saïx est juste prudent. Précautionneux. Il y a de quoi être déstabilisé.

« Euh, je, ouais ? »

Vanitas ne sait pas s'il a envie. Il y a bien quelque chose de chaud dans son ventre, mais ça n'est pas comme son désir habituel, pas un lion qui crie et qui le brûle, pas comme cette envie folle et pressante de tout déchirer et d'être déchiré lui aussi. Autre chose. Il découvre. Saïx s'avance vers lui.

« Et cette fois, je peux vous embrasser ? »

Vanitas veut lui dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de demander la permission. Mais quelque chose lui dit que si Saïx ne l'avait pas fait, ça lui aurait moins plu. Il peut dire non. Pas le repousser, pas physiquement, juste d'un mot. Il peut dire non pour l'embêter. Il peut dire non s'il ne veut pas. Il peut dire _J' sais pas_ et hésiter un peu. Et puisqu'il peut, aussi, il s'avance plus près, il grimpe un peu, tire sur la pointe des cheveux comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment le toucher et il embrasse Saïx. Non, en venant il ne pensait pas à ça. Les mains de Saïx sont toujours froides quand elles se glissent sous sa veste d'un geste franc, mais il ne les bouge pas. Il n'ouvre même pas les lèvres, ne cherche pas la langue de Vanitas. Il prend ce qu'on veut bien lui donner, ne réclame pas. C'est un baiser inhabituel, même, un peu exceptionnel. Vanitas n'a pas l'impression de cramer sur place. Mais ça lui plaît. Sa main remonte la mèche de cheveux, trouve le crâne, et c'est lui qui réclame, juste un peu, juste avant de s'écarter. Il ouvre les yeux et il se demande si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit Saïx sourire.

.

.

Voilà ? C'était pas du tout ce qui était dans mon plan, en fait, mais bon. Je réitère que le vouvoiement c'est sexy. J'ai envie qu'ils n'arrêtent jamais de se vouvoyer.

À la semaine prochaine !


	3. Troisième café

Yo !

J'ai teeeeellement besoin de ce ship dans ma vie. Allez savoir pourquoi, dans ma tête ils sont un peu faits pour le fluff quand même. On dirait vraiment deux abrutis incapables de communiquer, qui sont sur la même longueur d'ondes sans le savoir. Bref. Ils sont choupis.

Voilà, ça c'était la note de base. Et maintenant guess what ? J'ai enfin pu récupérer les données de mon ancien PC. Donc cette histoire. Je suis joie. Vraiment.

Et du coup un énorme merci à **Leptitloir** pour ses reviews.

Bonne lecture !

Six cafés gâchés et celui qu'ils ont bu ensemble

Troisième Café – Décembre

Vanitas se réveille en sursaut, avec la pensée évidente qu'il va être en retard – c'est une certitude, même s'il n'a pas regardé l'heure, et il ouvre les yeux sur une chambre beaucoup plus claire que son studio et quelque chose de chaud, de brûlant même, coule sur ses jambes.

« Qu –

— C'est une manière fort violente de me dire que tu ne veux pas de café. »

Vanitas met du temps avant de se rappeler où il est. Il a dormi chez Saïx la veille, et les draps blancs sont à présent brunis de café renversé. Saïx tient une tasse presque vide et une tasse encore pleine – Vanitas a dû le bousculer en se réveillant.

« Euh, merde. Déso pour les draps, je les change en rentrant, là j'ai pas l' temps. »

Il y a une machine à café au garage où il travaille, ça ira bien assez. Son T-shirt est humide de café en bas, mais il n'en change pas, il n'a pas non plus ramené de caleçon de rechange alors il renfile juste ses chaussettes et son jean de la veille, regarde la tâche sur les draps avec un brin de culpabilité, il a dit qu'il s'en occuperait en rentrant, mais il se doute que Saïx le fera avant, il a dit en rentrant, en rentrant, et oui, il a un peu cette impression mais le choix de mots est étrange maintenant qu'il y pense. Il jette un regard à Saïx pour voir si l'autre à remarqué, mais il ne semble pas s'y attarder, il commence plutôt déjà à défaire les draps.

« Tu es encore en retard ? »

Pour vérification, tout de même, Vanitas regarde l'heure sur son téléphone. Le soleil est bien levé et c'est un signe suffisant. Il a la chance de ne pas être trop touché par les grèves, avec sa moto qui évitera les bouchons, mais tout de même. Il doit être là-bas à onze heures, il est dix heures quarante. En se pressant, il y sera pile dans les temps. Il va pour chercher ses chaussures, une main s'empare de la sienne et il se retourne un instant.

« Vous revenez ce soir ?

— Euh, j' pensais, ouais. Nan ? »

Saïx alterne encore entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement et ça fait doucement rire Vanitas. Lui-même s'y est un peu perdu. Ils n'en ont pas parlé, peut-être qu'ils devraient. Dans les faits, ils n'abordent pas le sujet de leur relation. Leurs conversations tournent plutôt autour du reste, de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, de la culture ou de la politique ou ces choses-là. Ce sont presque des monologues interposés, vu le peu qu'ils ont en commun, mais ça se passe bien. Ils s'écoutent, Saïx et ses longues phrases qui mélangent France inter et Télérama, Vanitas et ses jurons pleins de l'odeur de la rue et des lacrymogènes.

« J'ai un dîner d'affaires. Je rentrerai tard.

— Ah, OK. Ben, à demain alors. »

Vanitas se penche, et alors qu'il le fait il n'est pas sûr de l'embrasser, et finalement il ne l'embrasse pas, il pose juste son front sur celui de l'autre. Saïx ouvre la bouche, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se tait finalement. Vanitas pense à lui demander, pense à son retard, pense à leurs fronts collés et file, enfile ses rangers et sa veste et pique une écharpe sans demander l'autorisation et disparaît en faisant gaffe de claquer la porte. Il enfonce la tête dans son casque, la tête pleine de pensées. Cette relation, elle ne ressemble à aucune des relations qu'il a eues. Ils n'ont même pas couché ensemble. Ils se sont embrassés plusieurs fois, mais ça n'est pas vraiment une habitude non plus. Souvent, Vanitas dort chez Saïx. Ils se touchent peu. Vanitas n'est pas facilement tactile, il a du mal à initier, et Saïx semble plus confortable avec la distance. Peut-être qu'ils resteront comme ça pour toujours, qu'ils ne coucheront jamais ensemble. Vanitas l'envisage, et ça pourrait lui aller, parce qu'il ne déteste pas, mais il ne saurait pas quoi faire du lion quand il se réveille, parfois arbitrairement, parfois quand il embrasse Saïx, parfois devant la démarche d'un autre homme, juste, qui commence à grogner pour faire savoir qu'il a besoin de courir et de chasser et que bientôt il rugira plus fort. Vanitas n'a jamais eu, de sa vie, à gérer la frustration sexuelle.

Ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'ont pas dit qu'ils étaient exclusifs. Pourtant, Vanitas se tient sage. Il garde le doute, la question. Mais ça ne sera pas pour toujours. Il faut qu'il en parle. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il est garé devant le garage à onze heures sept, mais le rideau de fer est tiré et il checke son téléphone. Un message, dix minutes plus tôt. Ils ferment pour la journée, à cause des manifestations. Bon, bah Vanitas n'a plus de raison de ne pas y aller maintenant. Il file chez lui prendre un café, prend une veste en jean dans son sac au cas où et rejoint la foule. Vers République.

.

Samedi, dix-huit heures, et Vanitas a grand besoin d'un café. Il vient de récupérer son téléphone. Ils sont plutôt nombreux, devant le tribunal, mais Vanitas ne veut pas se mêler à eux. On le lui a toujours déconseillé, mais finalement, les comparutions immédiates de la journée ne se sont pas trop mal passées, de ce qu'il a entendu. Le nombre de relaxes est même assez surprenant. Vanitas n'avait presque rien sur lui et ça lui a sans doute sauvé la peau, quoique l'étudiant qu'il a vu passer s'en est tiré avec des gants coqués et un masque à gaz – en même temps il a été arrêté trop loin de la manifestation pour que l'accusation soit solide.

Il rallume son téléphone. Quatre appels en absence de Saïx, un message de sa sœur. Elle dit venir aux nouvelles pour les manifestations, qu'elle n'a pas tout suivi mais que ça semblait chaud. Elle demande, aussi, si il va aux Halles ce soir. Il ne sait pas ce dont elle parle, va pour rentrer chez lui avant de capter que sa moto est restée là-bas, et que les grèves sur sa ligne sont trop importantes pour qu'il ait le courage de se le tenter. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à marcher.

Les rues sont bruyantes et Vanitas profite de son temps libre pour envoyer un message à sa sœur, rouler une cigarette et rappeler Saïx. À la deuxième sonnerie, ça a décroché.

« Vanitas ?

— Ouais. Vous m'avez appelé ?

— Vous aviez dit que vous viendriez, et ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. »

C'est un reproche, clairement, et Vanitas se demande si ça lui convient vraiment, cette relation. Ils n'ont jamais dit qu'ils se devaient quelque chose, ni l'un ni l'autre, pourtant Vanitas a le sentiment d'avoir failli, et c'est clairement ce que pense l'autre. Et ça le met en rogne. Il a passé deux nuits horribles, il veut juste se reposer. Peut-être voir Saïx. Dormir dans son lit, qui est mille fois plus confortable que le matelas nu chez lui.

« J' sais. J' peux v'nir ? Faut que j' repasse chez moi chercher ma moto, j' peux bouger après.

— Où êtes-vous ? Et où vous avez dormi ? »

Vanitas sent le ton accusateur, et ça l'énerve, alors il met toute sa hargne dans la réponse :

« Au commissariat. Ça vous va ? Vous inquiétez pas vous êtes pas le seul à me fliquer, vous pouvez demander à la Justice où j'étais, heure par heure, quand j'ai pissé et quand je suis sorti.

— Je … ne suis pas chez moi. Vous allez bien ?

— C'est un peu tard pour vous inquiéter, vous croyez pas ?

— Parce que tu crois que je ne me suis pas encore inquiété ?

— Pour ce que ça a servi. Bon. Beh … Tu rentres quand ?

— Jeudi. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Je peux rentrer maintenant.

— Ouais, ouais, ça va. Bon ben, on s'appelle.

— D'accord. Je t'appelle. »

Saïx raccroche, Vanitas ne sait pas ce qu'il pense de cette conversation. Il est un peu dans le flou. Il a besoin de dormir. Et d'appeler son travail, mais ça, il le fera plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se permet d'envoyer chier à peu près tout. Il commence à en avoir marre.

.

Samedi, vingt-deux heures, Vanitas a à peine dormi avant de rejoindre la manifestation sauvage, il a beaucoup couru et maintenant il doit rentrer chez lui. Il a croisé Axel, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant, mais il a préféré ne pas trop lui parler. Ses jambes lui font mal. Il est épuisé. Il a eu le temps d'appeler son patron, qui, bizarrement, ne lui a pas dit grand-chose. Même pas un reproche. Pas non plus de question sur ce qui s'était passé, juste, s'il était en mesure de se pointer lundi. Vanitas commence doucement à l'apprécier.

« Van ! Van ! »

Axel est habillé tout en noir. Vanitas a enfilé sa veste en jean et un bonnet jaune, pour éviter les contrôles. Il a froid, mais mieux vaut ça que de dormir encore en garde à vue.

« Quoi ?

— Ben j' sais pas, ça fait un bail, salut ? On va boire un coup chez un pote, tu veux venir ? C'est pas loin. »

Vanitas n'a rien de prévu demain, à part peut-être aller à la marche des mères de Mantes-la-Jolie, mais c'est dans l'après-midi, et puis ça commence chez lui. Pas de trajet, pas de temps de transport à calculer et à re-calculer. Pas d'horaire fixe. Et puis il a bien besoin d'un verre, ça fait un temps, oui, qu'il ne s'est pas un peu miné. Il le mérite.

.

Dimanche, onze heures, Vanitas se réveille avec Axel et une mémoire trouée, ce qui était assez prévisible mais ne manque pas de l'emmerder. Il devait bien crier à un moment, son lion, il a choisi le mauvais et puis voilà. De toute façon Saïx n'est même pas en ville. Vanitas fait du café et s'adosse à son plan de travail pour regarder Axel se réveiller.

« Allez, bouge.

— Quoi ?

— J' te dis debout. J'ai des trucs à faire, alors tire-toi.

— Eh beh. Bonjour à toi aussi.

— En fait je veux plus qu'on se voie.

— Pourquoi ? Y a un truc qui cloche ? Tu tires une de ces tronches … »

Axel s'approche, Vanitas tourne la tête pour éviter le contact, mais la main vient se poser sur sa taille au lieu de sa joue. C'est pire que s'il n'avait pas bougé, en fait. Axel embrasse son cou, mordille.

« Je te dis que je veux pas.

— OK, OK. »

Axel dépose un baiser plus sage, s'écarte un peu mais sa main reste en place.

« Tu veux pas me dire ce qui va pas ? »

Vanitas soupire. Il sait bien, mais il se trouve un peu ridicule, un peu comme les autres. Comme tout le monde. Comme les touristes qui faisaient leurs courses de Noël, hier, quand ils ont débarqué à crier « Siamo tutti antifascisti », le préféré de Vanitas. L'Italien, sans doute. Vanitas se résigne.

« J'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur.

— Ah ouais ? Mais ça empêche rien … »

Axel sait de quoi il parle, et Vanitas sait de quoi Axel parle, et ça suffit à le motiver pour partir, briser le contact physique. Il se sent plus léger.

« Bah ouais bah tu diras à Roxas où t'étais cette nuit, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit méga heureux.

— On a décidé de se mettre en relation libre. Tu peux lui dire, si tu veux.

— Ah vraiment ? Vous êtes en relation libre ou il est en relation et t'es libre ?

— Tout de suite des clichés … En plus vraiment pas. Il a une meuf, qu'il voit pas mal en ce moment. »

Vanitas plisse les yeux, fixe Axel pour chercher un mensonge dans son visage. Il est méfiant. Axel, il est aussi possessif que libertin, Vanitas ne sait pas s'il supporterait vraiment ça.

« Bon. Mais c'est pas mon cas de toute façon.

— Ça te ressemble pas, d'être exclusif.

— Et toi ça te ressemble pas d'être OK avec ton mec qui couche ailleurs, tu veux que j' te dise quoi ? On s'adapte.

— En tout cas t'es pas très fidèle. Il s'appelle comment ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de me le dire ?

— Saïx. »

Axel a un mouvement de recul, ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien, finit par sourire. Il a toujours l'air d'avoir des trucs louches dans la tête, mais Vanitas ne cherche pas en profondeur. Tant qu'il boit vite son café et qu'il dégage, ça lui va.

.

Jeudi, Vanitas est arrivé plus tôt que prévu et il se sent un peu con à attendre devant chez Saïx qu'il veuille bien rentrer. Quand la silhouette se dessine à l'ombre des réverbères, Vanitas se frotte les mains. Saïx presse le pas, juste un peu, pendant qu'une main habituée fouille la poche de son manteau de laine noire pour y trouver ses clés. Il se plante devant Vanitas.

« Salut.

— Tu attends depuis longtemps ? Il y avait des bouchons.

— Ça va. »

Saïx marque un temps. Vanitas veut juste que la porte s'ouvre, qu'ils soient enfin au chaud dans le hall. Saïx tend des clés devant lui.

« J'avais pensé à te donner un double avant de partir. Comme tu viens souvent. Au final je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, alors. Voilà.

— Oh. Euh, sympa. Cool.

— Tu penses qu'il est trop tôt ? Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps qu'il fallait avant de donner ses clés. Internet est fort peu précis dans ce cas.

— T'as regardé sur internet ? T'es sérieux ? »

Lassé d'attendre finalement, Vanitas ouvre la porte avec son tout nouveau bip. Il est assez content de pouvoir faire ça.

« Il ne fallait pas ?

— Les clés ou la recherche internet ?

— Les deux. »

Vanitas marque un temps, ouvre la deuxième porte. L'ascenseur est en bas et il n'a pas le courage de marcher. À la lumière du plafonnier, Saïx pose une main sur sa tempe. Un reste de bleu est visible. C'est plutôt jaune maintenant, mais ça se remarque sur une peau aussi pâle.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

— On est ensemble ?

— Pardon ?

— Genre, en couple. On est en couple ou bien ? »

Saïx semble embêté, il se laisse le temps d'arriver jusqu'à sa porte, de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau et son écharpe et ses gants. Il attrape une main de Vanitas, dont les doigts sont glacés.

« Vous ne voulez pas ?

— Ben si, si. Enfin j' crois. J'ai couché avec un gars. Samedi. Un ex.

— Oh. Je vois. »

Saïx a une mine contrite, il s'avance vers le salon, puis vers la cuisine, et Vanitas le suit.

« Nan, je crois pas que tu vois.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise au juste ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux répondre à ça, et si tu ne voulais pas d'une relation avec moi tu aurais pu le dire depuis le début.

— Bah voilà, quand je te dis que tu vois pas.

— Rendez-moi mes clés.

— Ah nan mais tranquille. Je dis pas que je vous aime pas, je dis qu'il faut qu'on en cause parce que je pige rien et visiblement toi non plus.

— Vous m'aimez ?

— Je sais pas. Mais bien. Je vous aime bien. Et vous me plaisez. Mais vous êtes un peu chelou.

— C'est à dire ?

— C'est à dire, je sais pas ce qui se trame dans votre tête, et j'ai beau essayer je peux pas deviner. »

Vanitas s'est glissé entre lui et le plan de travail, s'y est assis et il bat des jambes comme si ça allait faciliter la discussion. Saïx plisse les yeux. Il semble vouloir lui jeter du poison au visage – Vanitas sait qu'il plisse lui-même souvent les yeux comme ça.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

Il semble méfiant, comme si Vanitas allait tout à coup lui demander de déballer l'intégralité de sa vie pour s'en moquer. C'est peut-être ce qu'il craint. Mais Vanitas hausse juste les sourcils en balançant négligemment :

« Genre, si j' vous plaît, si vous voulez que j' sois là, si vous avez envie d' coucher avec moi ou si ça vous emmerde, si on arrête de se voir ou si on se voit juste comme potes même si on n'est pas trop potes, ce genre de trucs. »

Vanitas a essayé de soutenir le regard jaune, mais il a baissé les yeux en cours de route, ce qui a sans doute bousillé ce qu'il avait pu avoir de crédit.

« Eh bien … Vanitas. Regardez-moi. »

Le ton est sec et Vanitas relève la tête d'un coup. Saïx ne le quitte pas des yeux. Lui, il le fixe quand il annonce :

« Bien sûr que j'ai envie de vous. Vous ne vous voyez pas, vous balader comme ça avec votre … votre … votre je-ne-sais-quoi d'indécent, et je dis ça dans le meilleur sens que ce terme puisse avoir mais il me semblait évident que vous me plaisiez. »

Vanitas a la bouche un peu sèche. Il bat des jambes plus fort.

« Bah ça l'était pas. Et au cas où vous vous posiez la question, vous aussi.

— Et ça … Ne vous dérange pas ? »

Vanitas met un moment à comprendre que Saïx fait référence à sa cicatrice. Il est un peu surpris. Il n'aurait pas cru que Saïx aurait des complexes sur son physique.

« Ben nan.

— Parce que ce n'est pas la seule. »

Saïx baisse un moment la tête, vers son torse, et Vanitas se sent curieux. Il a demandé à Saïx comment il avait eu cette cicatrice, une fois. L'autre n'a rien répondu, a broyé du noir toute la soirée. Alors Vanitas n'a pas redemandé. Il pose une main sur le haut de la chemise. Il sent Saïx qui frémit. Il sait qu'à sa place, il demanderait la permission. Mais Vanitas n'a jamais demandé la permission, ce n'est pas son habitude, mais il comprend si peu de choses à Saïx que si Saïx se sentait brusquement mal, il ne le remarquerait peut-être pas. Il reste sans bouger une seconde. Saïx dit :

« C'est bon. »

Et Vanitas défait très lentement le premier bouton. Il n'a jamais vu le torse de Saïx, il réalise maintenant. Il dort avec un T-shirt à col serré et manches longues, ne se change jamais devant Vanitas. Son rapport avec son corps est naturellement comme ça. Alors Vanitas n'a pas remarqué. Il défait le deuxième bouton. Saïx ne dit rien. Alors il défait le troisième, le quatrième, tous. La peau se découvre et sur la peau des marques blanches. Vanitas y passe d'abord les doigts. Il sent les frissons qui se dessinent, et il fait glisser la chemise sur les épaules de son âme-sœur. Il embrasse une première cicatrice, ronde, sur l'épaule, mordille une deuxième, lèche une troisième, caresse une quatrième, continue, explore, regarde. Saïx ne dit toujours rien et Vanitas se demande s'il peut vraiment faire ça et il relève la tête et oui. Tout à coup il se demande comment il a pu ne pas voir que Saïx avait envie de lui, parce qu'il le regarde comme ça, comme Vanitas est rarement regardé. Avec une fébrilité naïve, un vertige, l'envie soudaine de sauter dans le vide – et le vide, c'est lui, avec son sourire et ses yeux aussi jaunes que ses dents pourries de tabac et de café. Il attrape la taille, y enfonce ses doigts, presque sans faire exprès, juste pour le rapprocher. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux quand il embrasse une autre cicatrice. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux quand il se relève un peu pour embrasser ce point entre les sourcils de Saïx où les deux lignes blanchies se croisent, descendre le long de l'arête du nez, arriver à ses lèvres.

Vanitas n'a jamais compris ce truc d'attendre. De prendre le temps. Lui il prend tout ce qu'il veut quand il le veut. Personne ne le fait patienter. Personne ne le fait douter. Sauf Saïx. C'est son premier, en ça, et c'est assez incroyable parce qu'ils s'embrassent juste, et il sent qu'il pourrait faire ça toute la nuit, l'embrasser et désirer plus mais attendre. Une main se pose sur sa cuisse, Saïx s'appuie plus sur lui, il recule, il avance. Peut-être pas cette nuit, qu'il attendra, il a trop attendu déjà. Mais d'autres nuits, ils pourront, si ils veulent. Parce que Vanitas a la certitude absolue et exclusive qu'il y aura d'autres nuits.

.

.

.

.

.

Argh. Ce café était même pas censé exister. Mais à la fin du dernier je me disais nan, on a besoin de plus de fluff et d'une vraie relation avant la suite, et du coup j'ai commencé ça en me disant que ça serait chill, j'avais surtout besoin qu'ils fassent l'amour en vrai et … C'est devenu trop long. Mais voilà. Bon. Bref.

Aussi, ça me brise le cœur de gâcher du café à chaque chapitre. C'est nul comme principe. J'ai hâte d'en écrire un qu'ils pourront boire et apprécier à sa juste valeur. C'est ma plus grande frustration.

Des bisous, à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Quatrième café

Hello people ! Voilà, ça fait plus de la moitié de l'histoire avec ce chapitre !

Un énorme merci à **Noé** et **Mijoqui** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Six cafés gâchés et celui qu'ils ont bu ensemble

Quatrième Café – Décembre

Ils ont des secrets l'un pour l'autre. Ou plutôt, il y a des choses qu'ils n'ont pas dites, qu'ils n'ont toujours pas dites et que peut-être ils ne diront jamais. Quand Vanitas se réveille, il remarque que Saïx a renfilé son haut habituel. Sans doute un réflexe, presque pas intentionnel. Lentement, il se cale contre lui. Il est plein de questions. Il ne les pose pas.

.

« Nan, il est parti quelques jours dans le sud.

— Il t'a pas proposé de venir ?

— Si, si mais bon il y va pour le boulot, donc voilà. »

C'est Noël, mais il ne fait pas si froid ici. Dans le petit appartement que Nina loue pour ses études, pas de décorations de fêtes, mais une bougie parfumée qui sent la fin d'année – cadeau d'un ami passé la voir au début des vacances. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais il y a deux chambres, celle de Nina et celle qu'elle loue presque toutes les semaines en airbnb. Tout le monde fait ça ici, et c'est arrangeant, quand son frère vient – même si ce n'est pas souvent. Vanitas va ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle donne juste sur un canal où des gondoles passent de temps en temps. Ça attire les moustiques en été, et ça tient froid en hiver, mais c'est joli.

Nina met la cafetière sur le feu et rejoint son frère. Elle est au premier étage, alors on ne voit pas ce qu'il y a au loin, mais elle sait que derrière cet immeuble en face il y a l'église San Rocco et que si on continue par là, on arrive aux archives. C'est le trajet qu'elle fait le plus souvent. Vanitas se retourne vers elle, jette un regard à l'appartement. Des papiers partout, et de gros livres que Vanitas n'a jamais vus, ouverts sur des pages jaunies et abîmées.

« C'est quoi tout ce bordel, au fait ? »

Il y en a jusque dans la chambre où il va dormir. Nina a débarrassé le lit, mais tous les meubles sont pris d'assaut.

« Du bordel. Y a principalement mes recherches, mais y a aussi des trucs de la bibliothèque du conservatoire, donc fais gaffe. Je me suis portée volontaire pour les restaurer, avec pas mal de gens du mouvement.

— Chaud. Les archives ont été inondées aussi ?

— Nan, ça a été bien protégé. Mais c'est un coup de chance, surtout. Si ce connard dégage pas je sais pas ce qui va se passer. Ça me fait chier, j'aime bien, ici. »

Nina plisse les yeux, Vanitas connaît cette expression. Elle a des manières de louve, un peu comme lui. Elle veut protéger son territoire. Ça fait seulement cinq mois qu'elle est ici, pourtant.

« Tu crois que tu vas rester ?

— Je sais pas. Peut-être au moins un an d' plus. Toute façon faut bien que j' prenne le temps. Et puis ici j'ai un boulot, je sors. J'en pouvais plus, de passer mes journées la tête dans les bouquins. J' suis mieux dans une ville plus p'tite. On peut tout faire à pieds, et puis j' connais les gens. Le maire est un sale con mais les prochaines élections vont changer des trucs.

— Tu crois aux élections ? »

Nina lève les yeux au ciel, parce que bien sûr elle sait que son frère n'y croit plus depuis longtemps. Mais ici c'est différent, elle a un peu d'espoir. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, c'était la gauche à Venise, pendant longtemps. Elle retire le café du feu et en sert deux tasses. Vanitas regarde la sienne avec des yeux timides, et Nina lui bourre un coup dans l'épaule pour le faire parler.

« Tu crois que c'est trop tôt pour lui faire un cadeau de Noël ? »

.

Janvier

.

Saïx apprend difficilement à se servir de sa toute nouvelle cafetière, et à dire vrai, il ne l'utilise pas trop quand Vanitas n'est pas là. Si Vanitas est là, c'est lui qui s'en occupe – et Saïx le lui concède, le café est bien meilleur que celui de sa machine Nespresso. Mais c'est plus long à faire, plus compliqué, ça peut rater. Saïx n'aime pas beaucoup rater, échouer. Il n'a pas trop le temps de faire des erreurs. Il ne se laisse pas le temps de faire un pas de côté.

Il n'a pas vu ses parents pour Noël et forcément, il est harcelé d'appels et de messages auxquels il ne répond que vaguement. Oui, il viendra quelques jours. Quand il ne sait pas encore, il n'a pas son emploi du temps, il les tiendra au courant, d'accord. Jamais rien de précis, jamais rien de concret. En vérité, il aurait préféré passer ses prochains jours de congé seul, juste, à se reposer. Peut-être partir en Normandie ou en Bretagne, prendre un appartement pour trois jours qui donne sur la mer et y rester, rester au lit et regarder par la fenêtre en buvant du café. Peut-être qu'il amènera sa nouvelle cafetière avec lui, qu'il ne fera que ça de son voyage, ce sera son objectif : réussir un café à l'italienne. Il dira à Vanitas qu'il est en déplacement. Ou alors il lui dira la vérité. Il n'aime pas trop mentir, mais il sait que sa franchise lui a valu à plusieurs reprises de blesser les susceptibilités des gens qu'il connaissait. Et il ne veut pas blesser Vanitas. Pas lui. Il lui mentira sans doute. Ce sera plus simple. Plus doux. Ça ira mieux comme ça.

.

Vanitas le sait. Il sait plusieurs choses. Il sait, d'abord, que son comportement est exagéré. Il sait, aussi, qu'il est exigeant, en temps, en attention, en présence. Il sait, depuis peu, que l'exclusivité ne lui convient définitivement pas. Il sait parce qu'il le voit que Saïx ne s'attendait pas à ça. À cet emportement soudain. Il y a une tâche de café sur le mur, et des éclats de porcelaine par terre. Ça ne ressemble même pas à une dispute. On dirait plus que Vanitas se dispute tout seul. Il se fait penser à toutes les nanas qui font des scènes, et il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas se faire penser à un cliché féminin, il n'aime pas avoir la tête bourrée de clichés au point de se sentir faible parce qu'il s'assimile à une fille, à l'idée d'une fille. Si elle voyait ses pensées, Nina le tuerait sans doute.

« Écoute –

— Nan. Laisse tomber.

— Attends, Vanitas, je veux juste –

— Mais laisse tomber je te dis ! Tu vois pas que ça sert à rien ? Je me tire. Faut qu' je bouge. »

Vanitas va chercher son haut qui est resté sur le canapé, puis son sweat, il passe à côté du mur blanc tâché de café. Il se dit que ça n'aura pas réussi à le calmer – de le boire. De le jeter contre le mur, un peu, c'est toujours bon, les gestes brusques et violent. Ça lui ressemble. Mais il doit apprendre à gérer sa merde aussi, alors il s'avance vers les bris de porcelaine, les récupère dans sa main. Saïx ne s'avance pas vers lui pour dire :

« Laisse. Tu vas te couper.

— Va te faire. »

Il enrage encore plus quand il serre le poing sur les débris et sent les bords coupants lui entailler la paume. Il était obligé, vraiment, de donner raison à Saïx. Saïx a souvent raison. Et ça le fout en colère.

« Où vas-tu aller ?

— Ça te regarde pas. »

Il garde le poing fermé jusqu'à la poubelle où il jette les restes de la tasse blanche, brunis de café et rougis de sang. Si Saïx voit ses blessures il n'en dit rien. Cette fois, Vanitas préfère qu'il ne le retienne pas.

« Tu vas revenir ? »

Les épaules de Vanitas tombent d'un coup. Comme si sa colère s'essoufflait, se vidait. Son visage est vierge de tout quand il regarde Saïx à nouveau. Il n'a pas parlé de rupture, non. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

« Ben, ouais. »

Saïx opine gravement du chef. Il a l'air d'avoir plein de choses à dire mais préfère finalement se taire. Comme souvent. Il reste calme face à la furie de Vanitas. Il le regarde faire, aller chercher sa veste et hésiter devant l'écharpe, celle qu'il a piquée sans demander une fois et qui est un peu devenue la sienne.

« S'il-te-plaît, prends-la. Il gèle. »

Vanitas est encore un peu plus en colère mais il la prend, l'enroule autour de son cou, la serre un peu trop fort pour le plaisir de s'étrangler. Il remet ses chaussures, Saïx n'a toujours pas bougé.

« Salut. »

Un bruit de pas pendant qu'il ouvre la porte, et, juste, une main qui glisse sur la joue de Vanitas quand il sort. La caresse reste comme accrochée à sa peau quand le froid vient le mordre, et s'il a oublié le point de départ de son énervement, il sait qu'il est encore en colère.

.

« _Et ça fait combien de temps ?_

— Presque une semaine.

— _Tu l'as rappelé ?_

— Une fois. Il n'a pas décroché. J'aurais dû laisser un message ?

— _Non, non. Laisse-lui le temps. Ça va aller. J'ai confiance en vous. _»

Saïx plie la bouche. On lui a dit, beaucoup, que ça lui ferait du bien de s'ouvrir un peu plus, de parler de ses problèmes. Mais il ne se sent vraiment pas plus avancé. Il raccroche après avoir salué sa sœur. Il se dit : parler, c'est très surfait.

.

« J'sais pas, j'imagine que je voudrais juste qu'il me cause. »

Vanitas a abordé le sujet sans préavis, et c'est ce qu'il a fait tout du long de la soirée, interrompant la conversation qui l'intéresse moyennement pour revenir à son sujet. Axel soupire, abandonne son projet de lui changer les idées. Vanitas a un petit coup dans le nez, ça le transforme en tête de mule. Rentré chez eux un peu plus tôt, Roxas sirote un thé en lisant un livre.

« Et tu lui as dit ?

— Nan. »

Axel a envie de lui cogner la tête contre la table, à Vanitas. Il lui ressert un gin tonic, en propose un à son propre âme-sœur qui fait non d'un signe de tête.

« Ce serait pas mieux que j'aille chez Xion ? »

Vanitas hausse les épaules. Il est venu ici en sachant que Roxas habitait là, il aurait aussi bien pu traîner Axel chez lui. Mais ici il y a un canapé et un tapis bleu électrique, alors il aime bien. Et puis Axel a toujours de quoi boire quelque chose de bon.

« Tu pourrais commencer par toi lui parler ?

— Bof. Ça me soûle.

— Alors tu peux pas lui reprocher ça.

— Mais c'est pas que j'ai pas essayé ! Desfois il se ferme je capte même pas, si j'ai fait un truc ou juste si, j' sais pas, j'aime pas m' prendre la tête comme ça. Ça m' ressemble pas.

— Pardon ?

— Quoi ? »

Puisqu'il est là, Roxas a du mal à s'empêcher d'écouter. Et le discours de Vanitas ne peut pas ne pas le faire pouffer de rire. Il referme son livre pour le regarder :

« Toi, pas prise de tête ? T'es genre le Roi du Drama, tu te rends pas compte.

— Eh ! Nan mais ça va bien ?

— Il a pas tort. Vani, tu transformes tout en scandale.

— Je nie. Vous vous inventez des vies, c'est ouf. Ressers-moi, j'ai mal à la tête. »

Axel est incertain de la logique, mais d'accord. Si Vanitas a juste besoin de se marteler la tête à l'éthanol, pourquoi pas. Ce sera pas la première fois qu'il lui tiendra les cheveux pendant qu'il vomit.

.

Février

.

« Salut.

— Salut. Ça va ?

— Et toi ? »

Ils opinent du chef, se rendent compte simultanément que ce début de conversation est horrible. Ils sont ensemble et ils se font bêtement chier. Ça ne leur était jamais arrivé. Ils se regardent. Ils se touchent. Comme pour rattraper quelque chose qui est déjà parti.

.

.

.

.

Hm. Hm. Voilà ?

Je … Ouais, ce chapitre fait un peu mal, pour moi ? Je les trouve tellement ingérables, les deux ensemble, j'arrive pas à les faire communiquer, c'est atroce. Bref.

À la semaine prochaine !


	5. Cinquième café

Yo les gens ! Ça se rapproche doucement de la fin, dîtes.

Merci à **Mijoqui** pour sa review sous le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

Six cafés gâchés et celui qu'ils ont bu ensemble

Cinquième Café – Mars

Il commencerait presque à refaire beau. Un peu moins froid, déjà. L'hiver est passé vite, très vite, et maintenant emménage ce que Vanitas pense un interminable printemps. Il fait jour plus longtemps, ça commence à se voir, les chrétiens font le carême et Pâques approche. Une avancée pénible et longue vers la chaleur. Vanitas n'aime pas cette saison. Tout lui semble se passer au ralenti. Il s'est réveillé à huit heures et il faisait jour. Il ne bosse pas aujourd'hui, il a pris sa journée pour prendre un avion dans l'après-midi. Il a des choses à préparer avant.

Il ne sait pas comment c'est possible. Que ça ait dégénéré si vite, et si silencieusement. Comment ça peut ne pas se voir. Que tout est foutu. C'est très étrange. D'un coup, il ne s'est plus senti bien, ici. Chez Saïx. Comme une oppression, quelque chose qui fait mal et qui pèse, qui pèse même quand il n'est pas là, en permanence. Il a froid tout le temps, il a recommencé à boire, et il est un peu perdu. Il parle moins à Nina, plus à Axel, mais ça ne l'aide pas vraiment. Saïx n'a rien fait. Vraiment rien. Vanitas n'arrive pas à savoir comment cette relation a pu le rendre si minuscule, comment il peut se sentir si petit alors que tout semble aller bien. Et puis il y a la rage, en lui. Une rage qui ne se décolle jamais de ses poumons, qui, souvent, l'empêche de respirer. Il ne la comprend pas. Il ne se comprend plus.

Tout a pris un goût amer. Comme du café froid trop fort. Comme de tirer sur une cigarette éteinte. Une nausée plate. Il va au travail par mécanisme, tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait automatiquement. Il ne vit plus rien. Il a cherché les causes à ce qui s'apparente à une dépression. De nouveau dans sa vie, il n'y a que Saïx. C'est le seul chamboulement récent, la seule modification à son quotidien. Rien d'autre ne pourrait justifier son état. Et pourtant.

La porte s'ouvre et Vanitas sait qu'il devrait déjà être levé. C'est ce qui était dans ses plans. Il l'avait bien prévue, cette journée, pourtant. Maintenant, il devrait être en train de proposer un café à Saïx, mais la vérité c'est qu'il est midi passé et qu'il n'est pas sorti du lit. Pourtant il ne peut plus dormir.

« Vanitas ? Tu es toujours couché ? »

Il roule un peu sur le côté. La lumière qui passe par la fenêtre l'éblouit. C'est une belle journée.

« Ouais.

— Pardon, je te réveille ? »

Ça n'a jamais quitté Saïx. Les précautions. Il fait attention à tout. À Vanitas, beaucoup. Pourtant il ne trouve jamais les bons mots, jamais les bons gestes, il peut voir que ça ne va pas mais ne jamais comprendre pourquoi. Vanitas n'a pas essayé de lui expliquer. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû. Maintenant c'est un peu trop tard.

« Nan, nan. J' traîne. J'allais faire du café.

— OK. Tu as petit-déjeuné ? »

Vanitas se redresse comme Saïx vient s'asseoir sur le lit. Il a le visage impassible, mais il est attentif à la réponse de son compagnon. Vanitas a pris la mauvaise habitude de sauter des repas. Jamais trop. Juste de quoi être inquiet sans en parler.

« Nan, j' me suis pas vraiment levé. »

Saïx va pour passer une main sur le crâne de Vanitas, mais l'autre s'enfuit. Vanitas se demande s'il sait ce qui se trame. Il lui a demandé de prendre sa demi-journée, pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui va se passer, mais il aura besoin de son après-midi. Ou du moins Vanitas l'espère. Il n'est pas sûr. Il n'aimerait pas se tromper. Mais c'est possible – voilà, le doute, encore, et l'incapacité de poser la question.

« J'ai ramené des croissants. »

Saïx est toujours sur le lit, il ne s'est pas levé en même temps que Vanitas, et ainsi, avec ses chaussures et encore son costume, il semble tout penaud, un peu hors du reste. Alors Vanitas s'approche pour lui attraper la main et la tirer, la porter à sa bouche et la mordre doucement, sourire un peu même s'il n'en a qu'à moitié envie. Il faut qu'il profite de ce moment, c'est important. Ça doit être un beau moment.

« Cool. T'as pas mangé toi ?

— J'ai pris un sandwich. »

Vanitas a la gorge un peu serrée, il ne trouve pas de petite chose légère à dire pour faire la conversation, alors il lâche la main qu'il tient toujours et il file vers la cuisine. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il sait faire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fait souvent. Essayer de ne pas blesser quelqu'un. Avec Nina, c'est facile. Enfin, du moins il sait comment s'y prendre, il s'est assez planté pour savoir ce qu'il ne doit pas dire. Avec Axel, il s'en fout, parce qu'ils font ça tous les deux. Et ça va bien, ils s'en sortent. Ils se foutent sur la gueule, et puis ils rient, et ça fonctionne. Avec Saïx, Vanitas a un équilibre bancal, un équilibre d'acrobate et il n'a jamais appris le cirque.

Le café. Le café, c'est quelque chose qu'il sait faire. Il dévisse la cafetière, remplit le bas d'eau, sort le café moulu, le tasse dans le filtre en métal, revisse, met sur le feu, surveille. Il connaît les codes, les erreurs possibles, les conseils d'habitués. Il pourrait faire ça, bosser comme barista. Il y est doué, depuis ses insomnies d'adolescent, à grands coups de révisions nocturnes qui ont bousillé son horloge biologique mais lui ont aussi permis d'être premier aussi longtemps que possible. Au-dessus des imbéciles qui peuplaient sa classe et son lycée. Maintenant tout ça lui semble risible. Heureusement, il lui reste le café, ce qu'il a appris de plus important pendant cette période. Il aura perdu beaucoup, pour accomplir ces deux tasses qu'il sert. Le liquide est d'un brun chaud et sombre, et Vanitas rajoute un trait d'eau dans chacune, pour diluer et refroidir.

Il pose les deux tasses sur la table, prend un croissant, le trempe dans sa tasse, le croque. Ce n'est pas facile d'avaler et il regarde Saïx qui s'installe en face. Il pense : tout ça pour ça.

« Ta sœur viendra te chercher à l'aéroport ?

— Nan, j' vais prendre le bus. Ça va, j'ai pas une grosse valise. Je pars que quelques jours.

— J'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer. Elle pense venir à Paris, un jour ? »

Vanitas aurait bien aimé qu'il la rencontre, lui aussi. Ce sera pour une autre fois, pour une autre vie, en tout cas, pas maintenant, pas ici. Pas dans ce monde.

« Pas pour l'instant. Ah, j' l'ai eu au téléphone, elle m'a dit d' te dire Coucou. »

Elle a dit à Vanitas de dire Adieu à Saïx de sa part, plus exactement, mais ça n'est pas encore possible. Bientôt. Saïx prend une gorgée de café, souffle dessus. Vanitas a la gorge serrée.

« Oh. Tu lui diras –

— Je vais pas revenir. »

Peut-être y aller franchement sera encore le mieux. Pour ne pas se faire trop mal. Parler, vraiment, parce qu'ils ont été nuls à ça et c'est ce qui a pêché. Pour la première et la dernière fois. Saïx a déjà compris. Vanitas le sait. Ça le déchire. Ça le déchire quand Saïx demande :

« Tu veux … rester en Italie, tu veux dire ? »

Il y a de l'espoir, maintenant Vanitas sait reconnaître ça chez Saïx. Mais il est forcément déçu. C'est aussi à ça que Vanitas le reconnaît.

« Nan. J' veux dire, je te verrai plus. On rompt.

— Maintenant ?

— Maintenant.

— Oh. »

Saïx repose sa tasse. Se recule. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il fronce les sourcils, il doit s'empêcher de pleurer, mais il y a quand même une larme qui trouve son chemin, il baisse la tête mais trop tard, Vanitas a vu, et Vanitas est agité d'un sursaut entre le rire et l'étranglement. Il y a sa valise juste à l'entrée, il reste quelques petites choses à lui ici, mais pas beaucoup. Un bouquin qu'il a prêté à Saïx, des bricoles. Saïx a mal. Vanitas a mal. Ils ne comprennent pas bien, ni l'un ni l'autre, pourtant ça a une odeur d'inévitable. De suite logique.

« Putain, pleure pas. C'est pas la fin du monde. »

_Un peu quand même_, pense Saïx, mais il ne dit rien. Ça n'aidera pas. Pour changer, il se tait. Vanitas le regarde, avance la main pour le toucher mais la recule et commence à rouler une cigarette, et Saïx se demande si ça ne résume pas trop toute leur relation : son incapacité à saisir la main de Vanitas, à s'y accrocher, son mutisme et puis la fumée de cigarette. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa tasse de café. Mais ça ne lui fait plus envie. Vanitas a une grimace amère. Saïx allume une cigarette. Le cendrier est loin, il n'a pas assez de force dans les jambes pour se lever. Il cendre dans sa tasse et Vanitas note le geste avec un rien de nostalgie qui se mélange à un sentiment ironique et acide.

« Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour dire que j'aurais préféré ne jamais te rencontrer ? »

Saïx sent la phrase s'enfoncer en lui comme un couteau glacé, et ça lui fait relever le visage et fixer Vanitas, le fixer comme on fixe un étranger qu'on a déjà vu quelque part, qui fait remonter à notre souvenir des restes de tendresse abîmée par les ans, des douceurs qui ont tourné en alcool.

« Je ne sais pas. Et toi ? Tu crois qu'il est trop tôt pour dire que tu me manques ? »

Vanitas pourrait en pleurer. Mais il y a déjà assez eu d'une larme dans leur conversation. C'est mieux si ça ne finit pas dans les cris, pas comme le reste. Même cette rupture, face à toutes les ruptures de Vanitas, sera une exception.

« Je m'en sortirai pour l'avion. J'ai un pote qui m'amène.

— Axel ? »

Vanitas lui en a parlé, juste vaguement, juste pour vérifier qu'ils se connaissaient, du lycée apparemment. Ils ne se sont pas revus depuis, aucun des deux n'a demandé à Vanitas d'organiser des retrouvailles, n'a même demandé le numéro de l'autre. Vanitas n'a pas posé de questions. Il aurait dû, peut-être. Tant pis. Tant pis pour cette vie. Il se sent tellement fatigué qu'il ne sait pas s'il arrivera à porter sa valise jusqu'à l'ascenseur. C'est trop lourd. Même sa chemise est trop lourde.

« Ouais. »

Vanitas éteint sa cigarette dans sa propre tasse, regarde les deux cafés, gâchés. De toute façon lui non plus n'en avait plus envie. Il pense à nouveau : tout ça pour ça. Il quitte l'appartement, le poing serré sur son briquet. Il se sent tendu, comme quand il est en manque de tabac, mais il vient juste de fumer et il a désespérément conscience que ce n'est pas d'une cigarette dont il a besoin. Il a besoin de Saïx. C'est tout le problème.

Au milieu du salon déserté, Saïx parvient à retrouver son téléphone. Dans sa poche. Il boit par réflexe une gorgée de son café et la recrache aussitôt. Ça ne change pas beaucoup du goût amer que lui avait laissé la conversation. Il se rend compte, pour la première fois, de la nécessité de parler. La voix d'Aqua, enregistrée, lui répond.

« J'ai merdé. Et je ne sais même pas comment. Rappelle-moi. »

.

Et voilà !

Du coup c'est pas plus joyeux cette fois. Mais c'est pas la fin ?

C'est … rare que j'écrive des scènes aussi longues, mais ça m'a vachement plu, c'était vraiment … un kiff. Je saurais pas l'expliquer, mais ça m'a fait un truc ? C'est clairement mon café préféré de cette petite histoire, alors j'espère que ça vous aura plu aussi. Et … je sais pas ? C'est si … plat et triste et inéluctable que je riais vaguement en écrivant ? A la fois j'ai eu l'impression que tout faisait sens à la fois j'étais incrédule moi-même. Bref. Et l'échange Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour dire que j'aurais préféré ne jamais te rencontrer ?/Tu crois qu'il est trop tôt pour dire que tu me manque ? … Bon, on dirait que je me flatte mais j'ai vraiment kiffé l'écrire.

Bref.

À la semaine prochaine !


	6. Sixième café

Hello people !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà le café le plus improvisé de tout cet ensemble, mais voilà.

J'étais un peu plus qu'heureux d'avoir des retours sur le chapitre précédent, enfin, donc, bon, merci mille fois à **Mijoqui** et **Noé** pour leurs reviews !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !

Bref. Bonne lecture !

Six cafés gâchés et celui qu'ils ont bu ensemble

Sixième Café – Avril

Aqua est revenue passer quelques jours à Paris, qui se sont transformés en une semaine, puis, deux semaines. Presque un mois maintenant qu'elle est là, et elle sait qu'elle va bientôt devoir partir. Mais Saïx ne va pas mieux. C'est même presque pire. Il a toujours été calme, encore plus calme qu'elle. Peut-être parce que gamine elle était turbulente, elle a causé trop de soucis, et comme il était le plus jeune, il a dû faire balance. Mais même quand elle s'est calmée, il ne s'est jamais ouvert. Sauf maintenant. Elle ne l'a jamais vu autant exprimer ses sentiments, elle ne l'a jamais vu autant pleurer. Elle désespère. Et elle a du mal à comprendre. Il lui a raconté, efficacement et brièvement, comment il avait essayé de bien faire.

Comment il avait fait attention, pour ne pas faire de mal à l'autre, il a dit qu'il ne voulait jamais ressembler à son âme-sœur à elle, qu'il ne voulait pas blesser Vanitas comme Larxène avait blessé Aqua, et ce peu importe qui serait ce Vanitas. Dès le départ. Il s'est mis de côté et a observé l'autre sans le comprendre. Ça n'a pas marché, évidemment.

Et puis il lui a dit, plus tard, combien Vanitas lui manque et combien c'est viscéral. Combien il sent son tatouage qui lui tire la peau chaque matin, comme une corde qui voudrait l'amener autre part. Combien il sent. Il sent, comme si on l'appelait. Il sent qu'il est lié à Vanitas, par leur tatouage respectif. Et cela, Aqua a du mal à l'entendre et à le comprendre. Elle ne veut pas savoir que ça peut être important. Elle ne veut pas savoir que ça peut être nécessaire – elle a mis du temps avant d'accepter qu'elle aurait à vivre sans son âme-sœur, qu'elle aurait à se construire seule, et puis, plus tard, avec des gens qu'elle choisira. C'est encore trop récent pour qu'elle arrive à le remettre en question. La situation de son frère la met en danger, et elle voit bien qu'elle ne peut plus l'aider. Elle reviendra le voir, quand elle aura un week-end. Heureusement qu'elle a accumulé assez de RTT pour savoir qu'en rentrant elle aura encore un travail qui l'attendra. Elle pourra même revenir quand elle aura juste une journée, quatre heures de train aller-retour, c'est jouable. Vérifier qu'il va bien.

Machinalement, elle vide le cendrier, range les tasses qui traînent, regarde son frère qui s'est endormi sur le canapé. Il va avoir mal au dos en se réveillant, mais elle n'a pas le cœur d'aller le faire se coucher dans son lit. Elle n'est pas très sûre qu'il arriverait à s'endormir encore.

.

Mai

.

« Eh, petiot ! »

Vanitas se retourne. Il a été surpris, de ne pas perdre son boulot, quand il a pris un mois d'arrêt maladie. Même maintenant, il est techniquement encore en mi-temps thérapeutique, ce qui n'arrange pas son patron, mais il espère reprendre un temps plein la semaine prochaine.

« Ouais ?

— T'as le temps pour une bière ? J' vais retrouver quelques vieux potes, et puis, Yuffie vient aussi. »

Roulant sur une planche arrangée, Yuffie sort la tête de sous une voiture pour confirmer sa présence. Elle est un peu l'anomalie de cet atelier, c'est ce qu'a pensé Vanitas quand il a été embauché. Elle s'y connaît en moteurs et en voitures comme peu de gens de son âge, et pourtant elle n'a même pas le permis. Elle est passionnée de mécanique mais incapable de rester vingt minutes dans une voiture sans vomir. Elle vient et repart à vélo, même en hiver. Elle dit que le métro la rend malade, lui aussi.

« J' me change et j'arrive.

— Trop cool ! Je finis ça j'en ai pour une minute ! Fumez une clope en m'attendant ! »

Yuffie disparaît sous la voiture et Vanitas se dit qu'il l'a plutôt pas mal trouvé, ce boulot. Ils migrent vers un bar, Yuffie pédalant à demi pour qu'ils puissent la suivre à pieds, et à la terrasse plusieurs têtes se tournent vers eux. Rapidement, Yuffie trouve sa place sur les genoux d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui ne peut pas ne pas faire penser à Axel à Vanitas, et Cid frappe la main d'un grand type baraqué.

« Vanitas, j' te présente mon âme-sœur, Barret, et le type qui supporte Yuffie c'est Reno. Les gars, c'est Vani, j' vous en ai parlé.

— Ah ouais le dépressif ! »

Vanitas hausse les épaules pendant que Yuffie fiche une beigne à ce qui semble être son petit-ami.

« Tu l'excuseras, il a pas la lumière à tous les étages mais il est pas méchant.

— Ben le destin vous a bien réunis, alors.

— Ah nan nan, on est pas âme-sœurs, mon tatouage est crashé. »

Vanitas est sûr qu'il a déjà entendu ce mot, mais il n'est pas certain de ce que ça veut dire. Cid semble très attentif à ce que la petite va dire, mais Yuffie est souriante quand elle précise :

« En gros, j'ai un tatouage mais la personne qui m'a dit la phrase avait pas de tatouage, on n'en parle pas trop mais c'est assez courant.

— Ah, OK. »

Vanitas n'a rien à ajouter à ça. Des âme-sœurs, il en a vu de toutes sortes, et presque toujours très loin du cliché romantique qu'on vend dans les histoires. Presque sans le vouloir, Vanitas regarde l'autre type, le Reno, curieux malgré lui de son tatouage. Est-ce qu'il n'en a pas, comme le supposé âme-sœur de Yuffie ? Est-ce qu'il en a un, mais qui n'a jamais marché ? Est-ce qu'il est l'âme-sœur de son meilleur ami, de sa sœur, autre chose ?

« J'ai un tatouage. »

La réponse est donnée spontanément et Vanitas s'assied enfin, automatiquement sur la défensive.

« J'ai pas demandé.

— Arrête, ça se voit que t'es curieux. En vrai, mon âme-sœur, c'est plus … ma Némésis ?

— Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'elle le défonce.

— Eh ! On est presque à égalité !

— Presque. Ren' fait des courses de voitures et de motos. Elena et lui sont souvent l'un contre l'autre en tête, mais en vrai Elena le nique plus souvent que l'inverse. On devrait lui d'mander d' venir d'ailleurs ! Ça fait un bail que j' suis pas v'nue, elle me manque un peu. »

Si Yuffie est bavarde au garage, à l'extérieur, c'est pire. Rien ne sert à diviser son attention, et comme elle ne fume même pas, elle n'est pas forcée de s'interrompre pour allumer une cigarette, tirer dessus, ou pour la rouler. Elle est inarrêtable. Vanitas écoute à moitié la conversation, répond toujours brièvement avant de se rendre compte qu'il doit parfaitement coller à l'image qu'on se fait de la dépression. Déterminé dès lors à les détromper, un regain d'énergie fait pulser ses veines. Il a gagné. Il va bien. Et il va le prouver à tous ceux qui peuvent encore en douter.

.

Vanitas a eu le temps de rencontrer toute la bande, au final, et d'entendre conséquemment beaucoup parler de Vincent – l'âme-sœur de Yuffie, qui est selon ses mots « Trop occupé à jouer à Je-suis-Batman-je-suis-la-nuit pour essayer de se trouver une go, tellement émo » – et de tous ceux qu'il n'a pas encore pu voir, Cloud, Aerith et un certain Zack qui semble être soit porté disparu soit mort, à voir comme les autres en parlent. Pas qu'il s'y intéresse spécifiquement, mais Yuffie aime à partager les ragots de sa bande, si elle est la plus jeune elle reste la plus à même de répondre à une question sur n'importe qui : elle fait office de mémoire collective, et elle aime le montrer.

« Nan mais … en gros elle est pas venue à l'enterrement, et ça a un peu foutu un malaise dans tout le groupe pendant un temps. Elle avait ses raisons, forcément c'était pas facile pour elle non plus mais comme Cloud l'a grave mal pris, le groupe l'a suivi.

— De quoi tu parles, encore ?

— Ah ben tiens, quand on parle du loup. Cloud, je te présente Vanitas, il bosse au garage, Vanitas, Cloud.

— Yo.

— Hm. »

À l'inverse total de Yuffie, Cloud semble d'une nature taiseuse. Il s'installe et salue chaque personne d'un mot, d'un son ou juste d'un regard, ce qui semble être la norme. Ça fera une compagnie calme à Vanitas, c'est ce qu'il pense à dix-neuf heures. À vingt-trois heures, Cloud a bu plus vite que n'importe qui, et il broie du noir, vaguement épaulé par les autres. Vanitas préférerait ne pas être témoin de ces conversations.

« … manque, comme de le sentir … me tire la peau juste sur ses premiers mots, on dirait qu'il m'appelle, et ça arrivait, parfois … allait pas bien … il me manque, il me manque. »

Les membres du groupe réagissent en habitués, lui caressent le dos, l'écoutent à demi, et Vanitas ne peut pas ne pas entendre. Il a à présent la certitude que Zack est mort, et qu'il était l'âme-sœur de Cloud. Mais ce qu'il dit, c'est trop –

« D'ailleurs, Vani, tu nous as jamais dit si t'avais un âme-sœur ? »

Yuffie est si mêle-tout qu'il est étonnant qu'elle ne pose la question que maintenant. Quand vient cette question, Vanitas a l'habitude de répliquer seulement que c'est personnel, mais il sent que ça ne marcherait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien leur dire ? La même chose que Cloud ? Que ça tire la peau, que c'est tout vide parce qu'il lui manque, sauf qu'il n'est pas mort et que c'est lui qui a rompu ? Qu'il ne sait pas si ça pourrait marcher, si ça ne marchait pas parce qu'il n'allait pas bien ou s'il n'allait pas bien parce que ça ne marchait pas.

« C'est compliqué. »

Les yeux de Yuffie s'allument comme des torches braquées sur le visage de Vanitas et il sait qu'il a dit pile ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle est intéressée.

« C'est un il ou une elle ? Ou autre ?

— J'ai bof envie d'en parler.

— Allez, quoi ! Vas-y, je t'ai parlé de Vincent, tu peux bien –

— Une autre fois, là j' rentre.

— Attends, attends, reste, j'arrête les questions !

— Nan, nan. Salut les gens. »

Vanitas s'en va, et s'il est loin il se doute que Yuffie s'est affalée sur la table en disant qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'est vexé et qu'elle en a marre des gens compliqués, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y peut ? Il ne veut pas parler de Saïx. Il a l'impression que s'il prononce son nom, il apparaîtra devant lui, invoqué. C'est trop tentant pour qu'il prenne le risque.

.

« Allô, Nina ?

— _C'est rare que t'appelles. Y a quoi ? Tu vas bien ?_

— Ouais, ouais.

— _Ouais ?_

— Nan. J' dois avoir un pet' au casque. J' crois que j' l'aime bien ? Bien un peu plus que bien ?

— _Yuffie ?_

— Quoi ?Mais t'es – mais t'as – mais ma pauvre, t'as totalement craqué. Eurk.

— _Eh, tu me – oui, pardon. Attends, j' suis aux courses, j' peux te rappeler dans genre quinze minutes ?_

— Ouais, fais ça.

— _OK. À tout'._ »

.

« Axel est pas là ? »

Roxas n'aime pas être dérangé pendant sa sieste, il croyait bêtement que son regard noir suffirait à décourager celui ou celle qui tambourinait à la porte, mais Vanitas ne semble pas en tenir compte le moins du monde.

« Il est allé acheter des glaces. »

Vanitas hausse les sourcils, et Roxas ne prend pas la peine d'essayer d'expliquer. Il fait froid aujourd'hui, et il pleut, mais tout de même, ils ont besoin d'une glace.

« Il en a pour longtemps ?

— J' sais pas. Dix minutes ? Tu entres ou tu sors, choisis, j'ai mal à a tête.

— Tu m'offres un café ?

— Tu te le fais. »

Roxas le laisse entrer et Vanitas referme la porte derrière lui, le regardant se diriger avec mollesse vers le canapé. Vanitas lance du café et prend ses quartiers. Il aime bien cet appartement. Y a pas de moulures autour des portes ni sur le salon, mais c'est chaleureux, et un peu bordélique. Roxas semble prêt à se rendormir, et Vanitas décide que non.

« Roxas ?

— Hmpf ?

— Pour Axel. Comment t'as su ?

— Tatouage.

— Mais nan mais après. Genre entre l' moment où vous avez dit les phrases et l' moment où vous avez baisé, c'était la merde. Même au début c'était un peu la merde.

— La faute à qui ?

— À Axel. Mais du coup, comment tu t'es dit que tu te tirerais pas ? Que c'était cool ?

— T'en as beaucoup des questions comme ça ?

— Des tonnes.

— Sors de chez moi.

— Nan, j' déconne, juste celle-là.

— Pf … »

Roxas se redresse lentement, ce qui ne va pas vraiment l'aider à parler mais grand bien lui fasse, si c'est son plaisir.

« Ben, c' qui soûlait au début c'était surtout que je croyais pas que je pourrais faire sans. Mais en fait si. Et je me suis dit si je peux faire sans, je peux faire avec.

— Mais pourquoi t'as choisi avec ?

— Parce que je l'aime. Allez, dégage.

— J'attends Ax'.

— Ax donne de mauvais conseils, et si tu veux juste que lui aussi te conseille d'aller revoir ton ex, je peux le faire de sa part.

— J'ai pas d'mandé ça !

— Ah non ? On aurait dit, pourtant. Mais c'est vrai. Tu sauras pas si tu le vois pas. Maintenant je dors si tu permets.

— Je permets pas.

— Alors meurs.

— Ts. »

Ce que Vanitas déteste le plus chez Roxas, en plus de sa ressemblance diabolique avec Ventus, c'est qu'il a souvent raison. Alors pourquoi est-il aussi nul ? Vanitas n'a pas le courage d'aborder cette question, mais après tout, il a autre chose à faire maintenant. Réfléchir. Appeler Saïx. Argh.

.

« … oui, je te le dirais. Bien sûr. D'accord. »

Saïx raccroche, malgré lui agacé de l'inquiétude de sa sœur. Il le sait, qu'elle l'a vu au plus bas, mais s'il lui dit qu'il va mieux, elle doit le croire. Il va mieux. Il ne pleure plus trop, et puis, voilà. Il ne sait pas si ça existe, un monde où Vanitas ne lui manque pas. Parfois, il ressent ce pincement familier, ce mélange de tendresse et de regrets, qu'il a toujours réservé à sa relation avec Axel. Ça n'est jamais totalement parti. Il fait avec. Avec application, il remplit le bas de la cafetière d'eau, encastre le filtre en métal et y verse le café. La sonnerie de son téléphone le fait sursauter et il décroche.

« _J'ai oublié de te dire : je t'aime. Prends soin de toi._

— Oui. Toi aussi. »

Il ramasse précautionneusement le café renversé, le rajoute à la cafetière, referme la cafetière en vissant bien et met sur le feu, tantôt surveillant, tantôt allumant une cigarette, tantôt pensant que Vanitas serait content s'il se réveillait et que Saïx avait fait du café avec son cadeau, surveillant à nouveau, ouvrant le haut pour voir si ça a commencé à couler : non. Il augmente le feu, puis le baisse, puis l'augmente encore. Le téléphone sonne à nouveau, et Saïx grogne cette fois en décrochant, peu d'humeur à encore rassurer sa sœur.

« Quoi ?

— _Oh, tout doux. J' voulais juste faire un brin de causette mais si t'es pas d'humeur j' peux te rappeler quand t'as plus tes règles._

— Axel ?

— _Lui-même. Mais je t'appelais plutôt au sujet de, disons, notre ami commun. Il ne t'a pas appelé ?_

— S'il ne te l'a pas dit, qu'il l'ait fait ou non, ça ne te regarde pas.

— _C'est quoi, une société secrète ? Je suis sincèrement inquiet pour vous, moi !_

— … Il va bien ?

— _Donc il ne t'a pas appelé. J'ai ce que je voulais, salut ! Oh, et appelle-le ! Ciao-ciao ! _»

Un bruit de bouillon et Saïx court vers la cuisine, où la cafetière a commencé à déborder. Une odeur horrible de café brûlé envahit la pièce. Il peut aussi bien le foutre directement à l'évier, il ne va pas boire ça. Tant pis. Un café raté de plus.

.

.

.

Et voilà ?

Pas beaucoup de Sanitas sur cet avant-dernier chapitre, mais dans ma tête c'était important qu'ils se mettent bien séparément d'abord ? Enfin donc, voilà, ça va un peu mieux. En tout cas ils y voient plus clair. Je crois. Bon, OK, c'est toujours un peu la merde mais ça avance ?

Bref. Mon esprit est pas clair, je vais arrêter d'essayer de faire des phrases.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier, et il sera très court mais il arrive vite !

A bientôt !


	7. Celui qu'ils ont bu ensemble

Holà !

Et voici donc le dernier café, qui est aussi je crois le plus court de tous.

Merci à **Noé** et **Mijoqui** pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Six cafés gâchés et celui qu'ils ont bu ensemble

+1 : Le Café Qu'ils Burent Ensemble – Juin

Vanitas hésite, Saïx hésite, deux vies en parallèle. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose à voir, l'un et l'autre. Vanitas vient à peine de se lever, Saïx a commencé trois heures plus tôt son marathon de paperasse du premier week-end du mois. Vanitas a son vieux jean troué et la flemme de mettre un haut, Saïx porte une chemise blanche même chez lui. Vanitas a commencé sa journée avec une bière, Saïx a pris un smoothie énergisant du livre de recettes que sa sœur lui a offert à Noël. Vanitas a pas prévu de sortir, Saïx a pas prévu de sortir. Ce qu'ils ont en commun, c'est qu'ils ont la même idée, la même pensée qui se ressasse, se répète. Ça fait une semaine que Vanitas se dit qu'il va l'appeler, ça fait une semaine que Saïx se demande pourquoi il l'aurait appelé, ça fait une semaine qu'aucun des deux n'a rien fait vers l'autre, même plus que ça, ça fait des mois, ça tire. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose à voir, pourtant ils pensent à l'autre, ils se connaissent, et quelque part, ils savent qu'ils se manquent. Vanitas regarde son bordel qu'il devrait ranger depuis deux semaines, Saïx regarde la paperasse qui, en vérité, peut encore attendre. Ils se disent : _J'ai le temps de prendre un café_.

Alors ils sortent. Vanitas est plus au Nord, encore plus au Nord que Barbès, Saïx est plutôt à l'ouest, pas loin du bois de Boulogne, mais Vanitas veut le prendre un peu loin, son café, et puis rouler lui vide la tête, et Saïx se dit que quitte à ressasser, autant ressasser en grande pompe et ils se retrouvent tous les deux, d'un côté et de l'autre de la rue de Rivoli, pas loin de l'arrêt de taxi, un gobelet de café à la main. Vanitas regarde sous ses chaussures parce qu'il croit sentir une odeur de merde, Saïx son téléphone qui affiche un mail de son travail. Ils traversent la rue. Ils refont un trajet qu'ils ont déjà exploré, un trajet qui déjà leur a brûlé la peau. Sur la chute de reins de Vanitas _Attendez : je savais que ce serait quelqu'un comme vous, mais pour autant nous ne devrions pas abandonner de nous rencontrer_, une longue phrase pour pas grand-chose, sur la cheville gauche de Saïx, qui descend vers le pied, _Putain, tu pouvais pas faire gaffe où tu vas_, une mauvaise concordance de temps et un ton discutablement aimable. Une rencontre en encre sur peau, une histoire de destin, mais peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas envie d'y croire au destin, peut-être qu'ils préféreraient que le destin se mêle de son cul et qu'ils puissent faire le deuil de leur relation, mais tant que la plaie est ouverte, on peut y mettre du sel. Ils se croisent, ne se voient pas, Vanitas entend un klaxon et relève la tête, c'est trop lumineux mais une tâche bleue, plus bleue que le soleil, lui cogne la rétine et il sait qu'il ne peut pas se tromper. Il s'arrête. Un klaxon, tout proche, et il reprend sa marche vers pas-Saïx, il s'arrête et regarde la chevelure bleue qui s'éloigne de lui et il sort son téléphone.

Saïx décroche et Vanitas le voit faire juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

« Vanitas ?

— Arrête-toi !

— Quoi ?

— Arrête-toi, prends pas ton putain de taxi, bouge pas.

— De –

— Retourne-toi. »

Saïx se retourne et il ne comprend pas mais le feu passe au vert et alors il voit quelque chose qui bouge plus vite que le reste, un homme qui court, Vanitas qui fonce sur lui. Il voulait s'arrêter juste devant, il a dû mal calculer parce qu'il le bouscule un peu et renverse le café de Saïx, et son café est déjà vide parce qu'il a couru et il regarde Saïx et il ne sait pas s'il doit éclater de rire ou juste fuir d'avoir rejoué cette scène faite pour être mémorable. Finalement il se recule juste un peu, et il attend que Saïx grimace de dégoût, ou le renvoie, mais Saïx ne semble même pas se préoccuper de la tâche qui va ruiner sa chemise, Saïx se racle la gorge et regarde le gobelet vide de Vanitas, et il pense que ça suffit, de foutre en l'air leurs doses de caféine pour des broutilles, que ça ne les a aidé qu'une fois, alors il propose :

« Tu veux peut-être un café ?

— Pourquoi t'as pas proposé ça la première fois ?

— Tu aurais accepté ?

— Ouais. J'ai menti.

— Tu n'aurais pas accepté, alors ?

— Je regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré.

— Oh. Moi, je regrette un peu.

— Ah. OK.

— Parce que tu me manques.

— Ah ?

— C'est ça.

— J'avais l'intention de t'appeler.

— Tu m'as appelé.

— Nan mais avant. J'avais l'intention. J'allais le faire.

— Tu l'as fait.

— Oui mais pas comme ça.

— Comment, alors ?

— Autrement. Pas comme ça, moi, moi je voulais te proposer un café.

— Ça revient au même, non ?

— Nan, pas trop, pas exactement.

— Ah bon ?

— Bon. On va boire un café ?

— Celui que je t'ai proposé il y a une minute ou celui que tu me proposes maintenant ?

— Oh, joue pas au plus malin. Juste, un café. J'ai besoin d'un café. Avec toi. Viens, on bouge. J'ai chaud. Et puis réponds, je sais pas.

— Oui. »

Ils se bougent, lentement à cause de la chaleur qui pèse, cherchent une terrasse ombrée, un truc pas trop bondé, pas trop cher ici c'est pas possible alors quand ils finissent pas s'asseoir ils sont prêts à payer trois euros leur café mais au moins il y a de l'ombre, au moins on apporte une carafe d'eau pour leurs gorges mourantes, au moins ils sont ensemble.

« Deux cafés. »

Vanitas a déjà allumé une cigarette sous le regard attentif de Saïx, Saïx a déjà renversé un verre d'eau sur la tâche de sa chemise sous le regard avide de Vanitas.

« On n'est pas compatibles, Vanitas dit en premier, hein ?

— Comment ça ?

— Comme ça. On parle pas la même langue. Faut tout expliquer. Mais on n'aime pas ça.

— Soit. Comment fait-on alors ? »

Vanitas a les cartes en main, mais il aimerait bien, cette fois, que ce soit Saïx qui décide, un peu. Si on ne lui demande rien, à Vanitas, il ne fait pas grand-chose. Mais il sait désormais que ça ne fonctionnera pas avec Saïx, jamais.

« Eh ben soit on trouve comment vivre avec, enfin, vivre sans, juste, on continue de plus se voir parce que c'est pas faisable, soit on se la tente mais en testant de plus causer. Et j'ai envie de me la tenter.

— Moi aussi. »

Vanitas sourit. Tire sur sa cigarette. Il a toujours préféré les relations qui se passent de mots. Le fusionnel, même si ça peut avoir tous les défauts du monde. Là, ils ne peuvent pas. Ils sont bien forcés de parler, mais pour une fois, Vanitas a, disons, l'impression d'avancer.

« OK. Donc sur ça on est d'accord.

— Oui. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, tu as envie d'être avec moi. »

Vanitas opine du chef. Il voudrait que la conversation s'arrête là, que ce soit aussi simple que ça. Mais chaque fois qu'ils ont commencé comme ça, ils sont vite arrivés à la limite d'une seule conversation.

« Est-ce qu'il y a … des règles qu'on pourrait établir ? »

Vanitas fronce les sourcils. La proposition lui semble déplacée. Il sait que Saïx veut bien faire.

« Nan. J'aime pas ça, les règles.

— Quoi, alors ?

— Je sais pas. On peut … euh, parler de nos autres relations ? Genre, voir comment l'autre faisait, avant. Comprendre comment ça se passait.

— Eh bien … Je crois que tu sais tout, à ce sujet. Il y a eu Axel. »

Vanitas hésite un moment. Il s'en doutait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a vraiment rien dit.

« Vous avez été ensemble ?

— Pas vraiment. On s'est tournés autour, et puis finalement ça ne s'est pas fait.

— Pourquoi ça s'est pas fait ?

— La force des choses. Dès que ça a commencé à être … ambigu, disons, on n'a plus réussi à se parler proprement. »

Vanitas l'étudie. Il les connaît, tous les deux. Il sait comme Saïx peut être. Il sait comme Axel peut être. Il se recule dans son siège, opine du chef en vague remerciement pour le café qui vient d'arriver, boit un verre d'eau et rallume sa cigarette éteinte.

« M'est d'avis que tu l'as laissé filer. »

Il a essayé d'être factuel, mais il n'a pas pu retenir le ton accusateur qui a pointé. Et évidemment, c'est tout ce que retient Saïx.

« Tu aurais voulu que je ne le laisse pas filer ? »

Vanitas roule des yeux. Bien sûr que l'autre ne capte pas. Il se remue un peu, s'assied mieux pour le fixer.

« Nan. Je veux que tu me laisses pas filer. »

Saïx ouvre les yeux un peu plus grand, ça doit être de la surprise. Vanitas hausse les sourcils, presque défiant. Il lève sa tasse.

« Cheers.

— On ne trinque pas avec du café.

— Moi, si.

— Bon.

— Cheers ?

— Cheers. »

La porcelaine tinte et Vanitas trempe ses lèvres dans le liquide plus brûlant que le soleil qui tape le goudron des rues. Il inspire un grand coup. Cette fois, il ne fuira pas. Cette fois, Saïx le retiendra.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer. T'enfermer.

— Je sais. Mais si je me tire, j'ai b'soin de savoir que tu veux que j' revienne.

— Et si tu commences par ne pas te tirer ?

— Mouais. J'essaierai. Ça me soûle d'avance, mais j'essaierai.

— Juste …

— Hm ?

— Pourquoi tu fais ça, si ça te soûle ?

— Hein ? Bah parce que j' t'aime.

— Oh. Ah. D'accord. »

Saïx boit une gorgée de son café, manque de s'y étouffer, il semble tout confus, tout pataud avec sa chemise trempée et ses joues qui commencent à rougir, et Vanitas éclate de rire, secoue la tête.

« Toi aussi, vrai ? »

Saïx se racle la gorge, il est assez évident qu'il n'est pas à l'aise, il se rajuste dans son siège et prend une grande inspiration. Vanitas attend. Puis soupire.

« C'est pas grave si tu l' dis pas.

— Si. C'est très grave. »

La voix de Saïx a des airs de tragique et Vanitas rit encore.

« Je te jure, c'est rien.

— Mais j'ai envie de le dire.

— Bah dis-le.

— Mais je n'y arrive pas.

— Bah dis-le pas ?

— Mais c'est important !

— Pas pour moi. À la limite, dis-le moi demain. Ou la semaine prochaine. Ou pour mon anniv'. L'idée, c'est qu'on soit encore ensemble d'ici là, vrai ? Alors t'as le temps. On a le temps. De, juste, boire un café, chill. »

.

.

.

Ouh la c'est niais. J'espère que vous aimez quand même. Moi je souris. Voilà.

Hésitez pas à me faire vos retours !

Et à très vite !

Edit : en relisant c'est vraiment affreusement niais. Mais j'aime vraiment bien. Je sais pas. Bon.  
Je les aime. Et puis vu comme ils ont galérer à en arriver là on a droit à de la niaiserie. Et enfin ils peuvent boire leur café. Et je peux boire le mien aussi. Quoique pas en terrasse vers Châtelet parce que ça coûte vraiment une blinde ce café.

Des bisous !


End file.
